


Break The Glass

by odayaka



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Gang AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odayaka/pseuds/odayaka
Summary: It all started with the supposed death of Hirate Yurina, then it spiraled into a game of Who Killed Hirate Yurina, turf war, teenage drama, freaky mobile phone application that brought out the worst in humanity, and Akane trying to delete middle school photos of her kissing Sugai Yuuka off the internet.





	1. the adults will take care of it

The morning starts with Rika walking along the smoky hallway and finding her way in front of the classroom lit in fiery glow. It’s ten past six in the morning.

Living at sixteen as part high school student, part self-claimed transient observer, she’s never been in a situation where she’s faced with a classroom that is slowly devoured by flame from within, with the shadow of a writhing person toasted crisp, taunting her conscience. Rika taps a hesitant hand at the knob and reels it back in at the scalding hotness.

Another try, her hands give up before the door could even budge an inch. She tries a kick this time. At the failure, she concludes that the scorching classroom is locked from within.

Rika briefly ponders how the school could be so deserted of people when the day is a cloudy Wednesday. Sakamichi Girls High is a magical sandbox of rowdiness, turf war, and coincidentally the nest of the strongest person in the district, so the static silence she’s getting from calling for help is so unheard of it’s like she’s dreaming up the entire situation instead. Except she would _never_ dream of arsons.

So she takes out her phone, puts it on selfie video mode, and records the predicament with her face taking up half of the screen. She stops at ten seconds, deeming any more is unnecessary.

Next, she serves it piping hot on the class’ LINE group chat.

 

 _berika:_ sent a video

 

For ten to fifteen seconds, she’s left on read. The number of people that’s seen her message goes from one to two and in sequences begets to double digits.

 

_berika: watch the video_

_berika: who’s in there_

_shida manaka: ?????_

_Fuyuka: what the hell_

_o ze ki: LMAO saw that on instagram like ytd_

Realizing the clip isn’t enough to convince her classmates that she isn’t stealing fake stunt videos off the internet, she thinks lightning fast and snaps another selfie, her face only taking up roughly 30% of the screen now. It must be the horrendous lighting; the cloudy weather coupled with the dimly lit hallway doesn’t make a good setup for clear cut selfies. LINE’s low quality uploads must have dampened the red of the fire further.

 

 _berika:_ sent a photo

_berika: see the photo_

“What… what the _heck_?”

Rika looks up before she could see the torrent of replies she got from her super convincing selfie. Walking slowly closer to her and the burning classroom is a first year famous for scoring impossibly high scores in the midterm. One can’t possibly forget Yonetani Nanami, her thick glasses, and the glasses cord that goes along her neck, a style typical of science institution nerd of the 90’s.

“There’s fire.”

“That… that, I can see. And. And you’re taking pictures,” there’s a hint of panic that slowly lurks out into something bigger, from the way the tremble in her voice goes up at every intake of breath, “I-I’m gonna call for help,”

She bolts away as if she’s in the presence of radioactive. Berika, feeling the heat making her sweats crawl, walk a fair distance of five steps from the classroom.

 

_o ze ki: wait so its real_

_shida manaka: what the fuck????????? Explain @berika_

_shida manaka: EXPLAIN YOU BITCH @berika_

_shida manaka: @berika @berika @berika_

_Uemura Rina~: have you contacted the teachers??_

_mao mao: i thought it was CGI_

_Fuyuka: im omw!!!!!!!!_

_NAAKO: @Oda Nana dont forget my english textbook_

_Saitou Kyoko: so is school cancelled for the day_

_Saitou Kyoko: they gotta clean up right_

_shida manaka: SAY SOMETHING U FUCKING AIRHEAD @berika_

Looking at the influx of messages (mostly Shida tagging her name after a flurry of insulting adjectives), she thinks it’s best to drop a message or two to make it look less like a morning hoax.

 

_berika: do u wan nother pic_

_shida manaka: OH MY GOD_

_NAAKO: @Oda Nana answer_

_NAAKO: @Oda Nana_

_NAAKO: @Oda Nana read my PM_

_Saitou Kyoko: is school cancelled today or not???????_

_Kumi!: lmaoooo wtf u seen this @katoshi_

_Fuyuka: @akanen im in front of ur house do you want me to pick you up or not answerrrrrr_

_NAAKO: @Oda Nana_

_Katoshi: omgggggg_

_Uemura Rina~: EVERYONE PLEASE THERES FIRE IN THE SCHOOL_

_berika: who do u think it is_

_Fuyuka: @akanen I’m leaving!!!_

_mao mao: @berika no idea…_

_mao mao: still no help??_

_Mei Mei: oh no…_

_NAAKO: @Oda Nana @Oda Nana @Oda Nana_

_o ze ki: kinda curious who the girl is too maybe shes not from our school?_

_Ayaka: btw its been a week since she’s gone right_

_Ayaka: what if…_

Rika raises curious brows at the _she_. It’s pronounced clear that there’s only one person the _she_ could trace back into. The talks of the district these past few days. The ice-breaker to awkward silence. The one thing everyone stays on top of. Even Rika keeps herself updated on it even though she isn’t a gossip person per se; one day, a girl just up and disappeared at the dead of the night, leaving behind just her smartphone, data mostly erased, screen cracked beyond repair. The broken smartphone and the act of vanishing piles were enough to grab the attention of the whole neighborhood, but what ascended it into the district’s hot topic was the fact that it was no everyday girl.

 

_Risa: what if the girl is hirate?_

Hirate Yurina once again made herself the headline.

With the strongest person in the district gone, the balance began to tip. Rika can already foresee the district thrown into a disarray if the arson victim _really_ is Hirate Yurina.

Noises of footsteps begin to pour into the formerly dead silent hallway. There are shouts, people sounding like madmen, and Rika isn’t liking it one bit, so she starts making a beeline to the entrance. She doesn’t want to be taken in for questioning too.

The adults will take care of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously, hirate isn't dead. shes pretty much immortal.
> 
> i cant resist this au anymore after the 6th singleeeeeee
> 
> i hope you enjoyed the short prologue!


	2. akane loved the yellow filter back then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akane roped oda into her bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow its been months i actually kind of forgot about it until recently so i made some changes to the plotline (and by that i mean like... major changes) and im thinking of doing this until i forget about it again jdfkfkjggk i made changes to the tags too, the mains in the fic are akane, oda and risa but actually like there are too much important characters to list & i hate clogging up the tags since keyaki have like 41 girls
> 
> as for the ships romance takes a backseat to the plot so yeah... i dont tag but the ships are the obvious ones
> 
> forgive me for the cluttered mess of the writing its been 3948905845 years since i wrote anything

_akanen: hirate died and theyre still not letting us go home??_

_Saito Kyouko: teacher said theyre not going to cancel classes at all for the week_

_Saito Kyouko: request from the local police_

_Saito Kyouko: easier for them to question us_

_o ze ki:_ sent a link

_o ze ki: someone uploaded berikas video its gettig huge_

_suzumon: why would ppl watch THAT jfnjkgkg_

_Fuyuka: i mean the video is just berikas face n some flamy stuff in the back_

_mao mao: omg almost 1M views!!!!!!!!!_

_Risa: 1M in less than 24 hours_

_Uemura Rina~: GUYS SOMEONE JUST DIED_

_Fuyuka: is it hirate that’s going viral or berika_

_o ze ki: the comments_

_o ze ki: theyre calling her cute well yea but like_

_Risa: rika on Ray editorial soon_

_suzumon: jdfkjfgkjb_

_Uemura Rina~: oh my god_

 

Akane regains her voice after she successfully passes the weight in her throat. Her own phone feels heavier in her hand as she scrolls past Ozeki’s screens of the video on the group chat.  “So… Hirate really died.”

She isn’t sure whether the other two could hear her voice clear or not, or maybe missing a word or two in-between. The cafeteria is crowded as per the norm of lunch break, but today the chattering is intensified by twofold what with the school being a centerfold of the weekly tragedy. The whole district is abuzz with the arson of Hirate Yurina: the gossips, the theories, and the dissertations.

Fuyuka places the cafeteria-issued plastic bowl back on her tray, then a thumb shoots up wiping the small, almost unnoticeable stray smear of soup beneath her bottom lip. “The least they can do is give us a day off, really.”

“God, day offs.” She lets her head hangs. “We asked for _one_ thing.”

“We’re having classes with the inspector plucking a student out one at a time for questioning. It’s kinda surreal.” Fuyuka says, eyes on her cup of soup.

“You can have it.”

“Yay. Still, eat some, we have classic ‘literature after this.”

Akane thinks it’s amazing how Fuyuka – and many others – can still find the appetite for lunch. Her meal set is left almost untouched. “They think one of us did it.” Then the sigh just escapes. “They _definitely_ think one of us did it, I can tell they’re sniffing up on Rika… they’re in for a surprise.”

The image of the police trying to fish for deets out of Watanabe Rika plays like a crime sitcom in her head, the cops oblivious that Watanabe Rika couldn’t even play dumb even if she wanted to. God packed her the looks, but found no room left for the necessary brain cells.

“Berika? Setting Hirate on fire?” Fuyuka drums up a humorless laugh, then goes back to her croquette. “Jeebus, Hirate was the strongest person in the district for a reason. She’d kill Berika in a swat – or any of us for the matter.”

Hirate was almost an Olympian when it comes to fighting prowess. As one witness account put it, Hirate fought with an exemplary mixture of grace, wit, and brutality. The show was halfway an art. If only the blood splatter of the thugs she piled under her feet were all props, or ketchup, it could’ve been something out of an 80’s slaughterhouse movie from a Chinese blockbuster production house.

Akane hums in agreement. “Berika is a dumb bitch, but she’s not suicidal.”

“It can’t be anyone among us. We’re—we _were_ all afraid of Hirate.” Fuyuka says, and it sounds almost convincing.

Almost.

“Where did Dani run off to again?”

“Library duties.”

“Ugh, what a nerd.”

Come to think of it, she wasn’t present in the class either. It was a bit unlike her to skip.

“Apparently, it pays ‘cause no one volunteered for it… also the library is beside the theater club room and Kobayashi is a member. And now you _know_.”

Oda gets to creep on her obsession while also getting paid lunch money for it. The situation is ideal for her, though Akane thinks it does get lonely without Oda’s outlandish quips.

She picks up her phone once again and ignores the incessant notifications of the rowdy class group chat. “Don’t forget our agenda after school. I’m gonna give her a ping just in case she forgot.”

 

* * *

 

“Hirate is dead, huh.”

Not the ideal first words to start a class, but Akane understands that the shock value of Hirate’s death is too much to cast aside. Tension hangs ceiling high as the aftermath to the strange passing of possibly the most influential person in the district. When you take the head out in megazord combinations, you’re left with the disassembled mini-robots that could’ve been one. Hirate’s death promises nothing but big, fat mess the district is going to be thrown into.

With her back turned against them, she begins to scrawls notes on the board nobody is going to take note of. Stationeries are abandoned for pings of LINE notifications.

Aside from trash chattering, shared link of articles, Akane doesn’t feel like contributing further into the jumbled mess of theories on Hirate’s death.

Involvement with the yakuza (so far the likeliest).

Involvement with the _government_ (someone watched too much Bond flicks).

Mishaps with some local gang (Hirate alone can run them to the ground).

Aliens. Akane can’t even find it in her to boil Ozeki’s ass this time. Probably because at the rate they’re going, it doesn’t sound _too_ far-fetched.

 _Joker_.

If the yakuza theory is the likeliest, then the _Joker_ theory is a cloying itch that wants to make itself recognized as the likeliest while also being the least likely for how bizarre it sounds.

Akane rises from her seat, permits herself to a 5 minute toilet break and the teacher relents wordlessly. As she slides the class door back into a tight click, she makes her stride slow with her eyes glued on the monitor. The chatroom moves twice faster than it usually is during the daylight. New messages kick previous ones out of the screen in an alarming speed.  Despite all that, Akane still much prefers the spectator’s sport.

 

_katoshi: joker theory is kinda probable when you think abt it_

_katoshi: hirate has always been the local shady kid_

_Kumi!: if she really made a deal with the Joker_

_Kumi!: that would explain why she punched ppl like fist of the north star lmao_

_Saito Kyoko: manaka got one after she tried to recruit hirate into the Reds_

_katoshi: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA_

_Kumi!: @Shida flew off the ground HAHAHAH_

_Saito Kyouko: haha they sent her back to niigata to recover from the shock for like a week_

_o ze ki: yall what the fuck i was outside cuz its my turn getting questioned n ppl from Ray were looking for berika_

_katoshi: damn_

_katoshi: kumi burn yourself so i can film u and get viral_

_suzumon: dkfnkfngknekg_

_Kumi!: damn_

The half a minute walk to the toilet is quiet saves for the incessant popping noises as new chat messages flood her screen in droves. For once she’s able to round the corner while she’s on the phone without fearing she’d knock over somebody.

_Takamoto Ayaka: whats this abt the joker again?? :00_

_mao mao: its kinda freakyyy its a mobile app that grants u stuff in exchange of stuff_

_katoshi: iirc its like a game but you bet your life on it or something_

_Kumi!: yall are so uninformative lemme do the explaining lmao_

_suzumon: i’m curious too i don’t really understand what its about_

_Kumi!: so like, it’s an app that will grant your wishes, but you gotta do things for the joker person in return_

_Kumi!: ranging from mundane errands to weird stuff like murdering actual people or something idk_

_Kumi!: I only heard this from my friend in cram school lol_

_Kumi!: you can message the joker and make requests, then he will give you out tasks for you to complete and if u can do it he’s gonna grant your wish_

_katoshi: so like. aladdin’s genie but on crack_

_Kumi!: yeaaa maybe hirate made deals and things got awry for her_

_Kumi!: ppl have been linking this mysterious joker app to the recent high numbers of deaths and missing person cases hahah_

Then again, right now, everyone should be on their phone. Flooring out theories. Denying speculations. An endless game of guess-work.

Not a shred of decency for a corpse’s privacy left when it’s a hot stuff. Hirate is a hot stuff. Quite literally.

 

 _Shida_ : sent a photo

 

Akane washes her face. Per habit, she checks up on her reflection for a minute longer than necessary.

Something is off, but it’s not quite the restroom’s lighting. It feels like the water drenched her in pale glaze instead, or it might be the exhaustion.

In a sudden her phone, set aside beside the sink, is set ablaze by overlapping _pop_ s. The screen flashes ghastly as the pop-up notification winks about in concerning speed. Messages are flooding in, no longer in droves, but akin to that of a floodgate opening.

 

_o ze ki: OH MY GODDDD_

_katoshi: jndgkjndkfjSKFNKKFG FOR REAL_

_suzumon: kmkndsfkjnjknrekge_

_Risa: I know thats akanen but is the other girl the prez_

_Takamoto Ayaka: is that from middle school????_

_Uemura Rina~: @akanen !!!!!_

_Kumi!: o no manaka you done fucked up_

Shida uploaded a past, long buried selfie of her kissing Student Council President Sugai Yuuka on the cheek in all its 2012 eye-killing yellow shade filter. Uploaded it, on the class group chat.

Without any context whatsoever.

 

_Fuyuka: @akanen @akanen @akanen_

_NAAKO: the filter is very fugly_

_Kumi!: hip filter right there_

_Kumi!: yellow_

_katoshi: photo was like from the stone age cut akane some slack lmaooo_

_Fuyuka: @akanen pls dont I know uve probably read this already and ur about to kill manaka but like_

_katoshi: press f to pay respects_

_katoshi: F_

_Kumi!: F_

_suzumon: F_

_mao mao: D_

_mao mao: *F_

 

She’s not even descending down the stairs anymore, she’s practically _flying_ , feeling her legs sprouting aerodynamics wings, her anger the jet fuel. Fuyuka hit a bulls’ eye, she _is_ about to commit a first-degree murder with her own hands. She has a brief idea of where Manaka should be – not in class, nowhere in class – but there’s stop-by that she should go through first before she goes on with her murder plan.

The half-run to the school library is a bit of a hassle with the police in the hallway. Two of them actually stopped her on her tracks asking why she wasn’t in class, but Akane finally reaches the sliding door to the library after making up lie about retrieving her forgotten pencil case in the library. For the sake of optics, she gave them her roundest eyes.

As expected, Oda is there acting as the librarian, a book in hand. Akane slides closer and Oda raises a brow at Akane’s slightly rugged breathing.

“We’re going out for a walk whether you like it or not.”

Oda sets her book down, but makes no effort to stand up. “There’s class,”

“And you’re here,”

“Hmmm,” she stretches in her seat and Akane hears faint crackles, “I rarely skip, don’t I?”

“Yeah. So you might as well come with me?”

“Nah, we aren’t skipping outside the school grounds. After school is okay though.”

“No no no. Didn’t you see the group chat?”

Oda shakes her head, looking genuinely oblivious to the happenings. “They’re still fixing my phone… I’m getting it back in two, or three, days.”

“Manaka that whore,” Akane pauses for a quick oxygen, “shared my cursed photo of kissing Sugai on the class group chat. The. The audacity of that bitch…”

“Oh no,” Oda replies in fake horror, “what are you gonna do? Kill her?”

When Akane gives her static silence as the reply, Oda finally unlatches her rear behind from her seat.

“Akane...”

“It’s okay, I’ll be the one delivering the killing blow if you’re too squeamish for it.”

Oda gifts her a lopsided smile, standing full 162 cm with ironed dress shirt uniform and the chest pocket loaded with her pocket-sized notepads. “There are cops right now. Can’t we push it until tomorrow?”

 

* * *

 

Well, she’s not actually thinking of committing a manslaughter, but every fiber of her body thirsts for revenge. Mortals are born to be slaved by their own wants and needs.

“I’m not _really_ going to kill her, okay.”

“Oh,”

Oda’s honest-to-god surprised _oh_ concerns her.

“I’m just gonna rattle her a little bit. That photo shouldn’t have seen the light of the day ever again. Like, fuck, in addition to me looking clapped as hell back then… it was _me_ and _Sugai_.”

Right now they’re heading to Manaka’s supposed hideout: the volleyball clubroom, residing in the other building separate from the main. Clubrooms, indoor courts, and swimming pool reside there. To get there, students are given two options: through the connecting hallway in the third floor, or by exiting the main building first. They chose the latter as the clubroom is located in the far end of the first floor hallway.

Shida Manaka is a profile of note. Everyone knows (in hush) that she’s a high-ranker in The Reds, the local gang currently on the rise, especially after Hirate’s death. When Hirate was still a statistics among Japan’s long, long list of missing people, The Reds had been taking over territories after territories, no longer moving under the primal fear of Neutral Fugitive Hirate Yurina. Supposedly, a good half of Shibuya is under their control. Onto Shida Manaka – there are rumors that she’s promoted the district’s leader some days ago. Akane doesn’t really understand how the business goes, but promotion can only mean one thing: Shida Manaka is far from a pushover.

Risa wasn’t present in the classroom too. There’s a fair chance of her also present in the clubroom, but Risa is a bit of a mystery. Some deduced that she’s part of The Reds too, but mostly from her closeness with Manaka. Risa is a precise arrangement of mysteries and profiles; vice-captain of volleyball club, working model of non-no tabloid, a could-be Red, and the friendly good Samaritan who keeps to herself enough to avoid burdening anyone. Overall a pleasant person.

In front of the clubroom, Akane can hear hushes, mumbles, and noises indicating that there are people inside. She gives Oda a glinting side-eye. “If things get ugly, don’t fight.”

“I know. I’m gonna play dead until it’s all over and live to tell the tale.”

“Get me some help, dumbass.”

Oda hums, takes out one of the notepads in her breast pocket, fishes out a pen from her skirt pocket, then begins jotting down whatever. “13:37, walking into the lion’s den with Akane,” she reads half-aloud as she writes.

Her dedication with her observation diary is kind of astounding. Akane mocked her for it at first, but Oda’s answer always stayed a firm, _I’d forget otherwise_.

“Akane, what’s the plan?”

“Well, I _am_ angry, so she’s getting a piece of my mind first. Then I kinda want to steal her phone and see if she’s sent it to group chats other than our class’ and delete the cursed pic. And maybe step on it so she’d have to fix the screen or buy a new one.”

She hears Oda drawing out a long sigh beside her. “We aren’t getting out of this in one piece aren’t we,”

“So that’s the plan. C’mon, time is a wasting.”

Oda pockets her notepad back. Akane slides the door open.

Inside, Shida greets her. And so do her henchmen, red handkerchief tied tight around their forearm. Risa raises a brow, Oda fixes her eyes on the low ceiling, and Akane coughs a dry one, before starting off with a,

“Your phone or a showdown, you make the deal.”


End file.
